Jolene Beauty
Jolene Beauty is the niece of the Beauty from Beauty and the Beast, and is destined to follow in those footsteps. She is a Roybel, because while she'd rather not be a helpless damsel kidnapped by her future love interest and likes Leona Beast just the way she is, she's afraid it may be the only way she can end up with her soulmate. Character Personality Jolene is an honest girl with a happy-go-lucky attitude and a good capacity for sarcasm. She has a great sense of humor and is usually very determined, though she's also a procrastinator who's always working on one thing when she really needs to work on another. She's rather flighty, particularly in her emotions, though she tends toward anger more often than tears. Jolene is a very protective girl who is loyal to those close to her, and she considers just about everyone she meets to be a friend unless they prove themselves to be otherwise. Despite her style of attire and reputation as the next Beauty, Jolene isn't much for feminine activities(not that she hates them; she just usually has better things to fill her time) and doesn't gush over romantic scenarios. She'd rather be a fighter than a damsel in distress and has taken up such practices as martial arts and sword-fighting. However, she also enjoys such things as caring for plants and can sometimes be seen with flowers in her hair. She can be rather hot-headed at times and has trouble sitting still. Appearance Jolene stands at 5'8" with a thin physique and a brown skin tone. She has dark brown hair that falls in tight curls to her mid-back, though it's normally held up in a high ponytail. She has big, round, chocolate brown eyes. Her legs are relatively long in comparison to the rest of her. Fairytale: Beauty and the Beast The tale can be found here. How Does Jolene Fit Into It? Years after the Beauty and her Prince were wed and made King and Queen of their land, they longed for a child who would carry on one of their legacies. Before they could create such a child, however, it was found that the Beauty was unable to bear a child. As the Beauty bitterly mourned such a realization, she insisted her king find a maiden who was willing to bear the next Beast. The next Beauty, it was determined, would be the second-born child of Beauty's eldest wicked sister. Beauty eventually returned home to her family so that she could attempt to help raise the next Beauty alongside her sister, the child's mother. The sister tried to push push Beauty aside, however, stating that she didn't need Beauty's help in raising the sister's own daughter. The sister raised her second-born child, Jolene, to take pride in her beauty and status as a future queen. While Jolene did so, she also came to value modesty and humility, as she was taught by her father. Always tending to the roses in the garden, she was able to speak to her aunt in brief encounters, through which Jolene was taught everything she'd need to know about being the next Beauty. As Jolene came to learn more about her role, she began to hate the whole concept, and would probably be an outright Rebel if she hadn't fallen in love with her destined love interest. Relationships Family Jolene was raised by her mother and father. She was always a bit closer to her father, because while her mother would always treat her like a doll, something to dress up and put make-up on and brush her hair, her father taught her how to do amazing things, particularly with weaponry. She was also mentored time-to-time by her aunt, the last Beauty, without her mother's knowledge. Jolene has an older sister, Adolie Soeur, who she is not very close to, as Adolie is jealous that Jolene is the next Beauty while she is destined only to be a mean sister. Friends Bylino Yaga is one of Jolene's BFFAs. She was a bit creeped out by him at first, but they began to bond over a love of magic and the unknown. Myrtellie Sprigs is another friend of Jolene's. Though the two don't have much else in common, they share a love of gardening. Romance Leona Beast is not only Jolene's destined love interest, but her true love interest. The two aren't very open about their relationship because neither girl likes media attention and wouldn't want to end up pestered by any particular blonde with a MirrorCast. Pet Delarose is Jolene's pet boar. Outfits Signature Jolene wears a faded, light pink dress that falls almost to her knees. The skirt is underneath the rest of the dress and falls in layers of red with white trim. There appear to be green x-pattern stitches at the front of her dress, and a similarly colored thread bunches her sleeves. Over this is a small green scarf held at the front with a red rose pin. Her pink heels are laced with green thread that goes all the way up her shins, only to end in red rose decals. She dons green leggings and a green headband with a red rose pattern. On her left finger is the ring that the last Beauty used to visit her home despite having been taken by the Beast, while on her wrist is the bracelet Beauty wore after finding it hanging from a chandelier. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia *Jolene's first name was chosen because it sounds similar to "jolie", the French word for "pretty". Gallery JoLee.jpg|JoLee Being a Thing Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Zashley's Characters